<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow Rain by ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823619">Shadow Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26/pseuds/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26'>ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minor Character Death, Rain, Sad, boy - Freeform, help from none, shadow rain - Freeform, tree - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26/pseuds/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm hits a small town. Everyone is protected by their homes, but what about one young boy without a home? What is to come to him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadow Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drip. Drip. Drip. </p><p>The rain was pouring, making the already gloomy worst. Almost every person in the small village was indoors. They were waiting. Waiting for the sun to come and the rain to go. They wanted the rain to stop. All were indoors. All, but one young boy. The boy was no older than eleven years of age. His clothes were all torn and the color was faded. They were a little small on this young child. This boy had no home, no family. Before the storm and during the storm, the young boy had gone door to door asking, begging, for their help. No help came to the small child. Now he was just sitting on a park bench. <br/>The boy had pale skin that made him look very ghostly. The cold winds made him shake. If you were to touch him, his skin would feel like ice. If you saw him, you would think that he was dead. The boy lied down on that damp bench. He was shivering and shaking from the wind and rain. He knew he wouldn't survive the night. He listened to the rain as it fell on him. That was all he could hear. His eyes fluttered open. He jolted upward. He heard a sound. It wasn't just a sound. It was a voice. The voice was calling to him. The voice filled him with warmth. He could no longer feel the cold wind. The voice was strong, but was becoming weak. It was leaving him. As it grew weak, the boy started to feel the cold once more. He didn't want to feel cold. He started to follow the voice. <br/>As he followed the voice he past every house that denied him shelter. He ran past all the people who thought poorly of him. He ran through the streets until he came to the edge of town. He stopped. He had never gone past the wall that separated the town from the overgrown forest. He gazed into the dark forest. Should he continue? For a moment he hesitated. He looked back at the town. Nobody was there for him. No one would wonder where he was. He took a deep breath and followed the voice into the forest. He ventured into the dark, eerie forest until he came upon a big, great, oak tree. Near the trunk of the tree it was dry. The voice was louder now. It had stopped drifting in the wind. The voice must be coming from the tree. The warmth from the tree gave comfort to the boy. He walked up to the tree and sat down at the base of the tree. </p><p>He rest his head on the trunk of the great oak tree. As he laid his head on the tree, his skin turned to a black mist. He was like a shadow without a body. He was no longer a human child, but a creature of shadow. The boy now had a family. The rain and the shadows were his family. They gave him warmth when he was cold. The sheltered him from danger. He was one with them. He was no longer of the living humans. He came out only when it rains. That became his name. He was known by the village who shunned him as Shadow Rain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: So this was Shadow rain. It was just a short story I came up with when I was doing testing some time ago. It was raining during testing. When I was done with my test, I wrote on paper a shorter version of this story. It started around 50-70 words then to 150 to what it is know. I may make this into an actual story with a plot that revolves around Shadow Rain. I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>